


Pictures

by MishMishIsOverlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Destiel - Freeform, I don't know, I'm Sorry, It Sucks, Just a little oneshot story thing, M/M, Pictures, Poor Cas, Poor Dean, SO MUCH SADNESS, i wrote this for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishMishIsOverlord/pseuds/MishMishIsOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pictures, such simple, yet elegant, works of art, used to capture an occurrence and keep it locked in time for eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for a creative writing assignment in my English class. The prompt was to write any story involving a photographer, a city park, late at night, and someone who feels like giving up. I decided to base everything around my favorite pairing: Destiel. 
> 
> (I used a few lyrical lines from Bring Me the Horizon. I do not own!)

Distant laughter, glimpses of smiling faces, the warmth and security brought from strong arms and the voice of an angel, all but fleeting memories replaced with melancholy: muffled sounds of secret pain, hazel eyes glistening as dew on grass, walls crashing, tumbling, disintegrating to ash. Moments, both favorable and dreadful, all in the past but not lost. Pictures, such simple yet elegant works of art, used to capture an occurrence and keep it locked in time for eternity. 

_What was once charming is now become but a nuisance in hindering failure to remember the worst._

Pale moonlight reflects glossy squares of memory, exposing beauty and value in a peculiar form. One particular image happens to mirror the exact location to which has been stumbled upon on such a haunting night: Bear Creek City Park. A pair of benches, curved inwards ever so slightly as to make one appear more sociable, sit frozen in place, waiting for their occupants to return; only one shall ever return. Here, blue eyes met hazel for the first time, igniting a spark between the two that neither realized until far later in their years. 

‘ _They are the bluest blue I have ever laid eyes on; no pun intended. Your orbs seem ancient and forever like a starry sky, as if you’ve bared witness to an entire millennium.’_

Puns. Always the one for a lighthearted joke, even during the darkest and most serious of times; however, no annoyance was brought about by these instances, only a growing intrigue in said person. Reminiscing is coupled with the next piece of the treasured squares: the rare sunshine smile. Only appearing when the two were together, the individual always captured a snap to keep alive for eternity. As years passed, the shine slowly faded as trials and tribulations bombarded the couple; there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel. Positivity was cherished, as it exemplified the rarity of Halley’s comet; little moments meant the world. 

_‘It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard. It’s been more than a long time: years.’_

_You and I, we do share a more profound bond._

_‘I’d rather have you, cursed or not.’_

  _I’m doing this for you. I’m doing this because of you._

_‘I promise I’ll find some way to redeem myself to you.’_

Fading snapshots portray every important event worth recalling and milestone met along the road, dredging up distant flashbacks: the time they drove to separate diners, thinking they were going to the same one; chaste, covert pecks throughout an acquaintance’s New Year’s party; feelings of grogginess and dulled pain after waking from surgery, and the tedious pathway to recovery eased with sweet nothings and a scent of pine needles and motor oil. 

December came. Seven years traveled by since fate lead the duo together, five from their declaration, one from marriage. Thin, sleek ice sheathed the road in a menacing challenge, one they dared face together. 

Silence. Snowflakes lazily fluttered to the frozen earth, creating a surreal, ephemeral facade of calm; sirens shrieked, piercing through the bitter air.

_‘On my deathbed, all I see is you. The life may leave my lungs, but my heart will stay with you.’_

An image of lightning and death slips through hands, landing on soil as a droplet hits. Rain arrives, bringing with it a sense of security; who knows of tears streaming, rolling down, if mixed with heaven mourning a fallen angel?

_How I got this far coping with the thought of holding you a minute longer in my arms is beyond me. Sometimes I forget your voice…I can’t stand it._

A final square remains, blank, waiting to be filled with decision: new beginning or finite end? Hell can get comfy once you’ve settled in, though yearning for the lonely inside to leave never ceases. 

_No matter how high you get, there’s always grief when you come back down._

The days are a death-wish, a witch-hunt for an exit. Death. The subject no longer feared, already having won a new, permanent home deep inside. Sapphire eyes shall observe hazel once more. 

Pictures, such simple yet elegant works of art, used to capture an occurrence and keep it locked in time for eternity. 

Pictures -torn, ripped, chewed up and spit out, mangled, decimated, ruined- now a heap of despair and anguish. 

Pictures, memories buried, longing to be erased from existence. 

Pictures, cause of death.

A final square remains, blank, waiting to be filled with decision; It is black.

 

 

 

 


End file.
